


丧家之犬

by backtosillend



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtosillend/pseuds/backtosillend





	丧家之犬

*  
人人都说他黄旭熙是李永钦养的一条狗，泼皮无赖，好坏不分。  
狗就狗咯，那又有什么关系？  
当人可以像他这样抽雪茄，烧钞票，泡马子吗？当人可以像他这样沿着古胜街一路走下去，看到他没有谁不喊一声“老板好“吗？当人可以一个晚上撞烂三台跑车，警车在后面开着警笛追，还一边往警车玻璃上丢啤酒瓶子一边竖中指吗？当人可以像他一样自在吗？  
如果不行的话，干嘛不当狗？  
他早就看清楚，这个世界人人都是狗，他不过是足够幸运，成了有主人的那一只。  
*  
李永钦进包房的时候，他正搂着一个马来妹热吻。这家KTV有一半多的股份是他的，挂在肥肚陈名下，谈些皮肉生意的时候他经常来，领班认得他，会给他安排眼色亮的小姐替他挡酒。  
今天不是谈生意，今天是搞古董倒卖的秃头阿栋生日，他老婆河东狮，只能借着今天偷偷找小姐。黄旭熙很大方地让今晚出台的小姐都来给阿栋敬酒，因为上个月阿栋刚帮他走私了一批赃物到英国，海关是阿栋的堂哥。  
阿栋喝得假发都歪了，黄旭熙坐在沙发上笑他，几个小姐过来劝酒，咯咯地笑着跟他嚼舌根说阿栋下面不行。  
马来妹的胸部是假的，黄旭熙都不敢用力捏，怕把盐水包捏爆了还要赔医药费，不知道员工合同里是不是五险一金。他象征性地抓了抓，马来妹就往他身上蹭，叫得好大声，暗示其他小姐赶快走开。  
黄旭熙堵住她的嘴，和她接了个吻，感觉怪怪的，揪住她的头发把她拉起来。  
他听见有人叫他的名字，“旭熙“，他条件反射地抬头，就看到李永钦站在他面前。  
“你怎么来了？“黄旭熙问，“阿炳呢？“  
阿炳是李永钦请的鬼佬保镖，李永钦叫他詹姆斯，因为他老戴墨镜，黄旭熙叫他阿炳。  
李永钦偏了偏头，“在后面。“  
马来妹不安分地去摸黄旭熙的裤裆，低头想要给黄旭熙吹，被黄旭熙拦住了。  
“哎哎哎，“黄旭熙叫住她，用半吊子英文说，“please don’t. “  
马来妹还是不甘心，大着胆子去拉黄旭熙的裤链，李永钦好像什么都没看到，说，“出来一下，有事和你说。“  
他讲完之后就转身走了。  
黄旭熙一下子紧张起来，“我说no你没听见啊！“他推开马来妹站起来，急匆匆拉了裤链追过去。

最终他们坐在一家糖水铺里，点了一碗白果腐竹鹌鹑蛋糖水和一碗莲子百合红豆沙，黄旭熙还让阿炳去隔壁给他打包一份干炒牛河，不要葱，多放香菜。  
“肚子好饿，“黄旭熙埋头呼啦啦吃那盘炒牛河，吃到一半抬头看李永钦，下巴上都沾了油，“你吃不吃？“  
李永钦慢慢地用汤勺喝那碗红豆沙，摇摇头，说，“没吃东西就不要喝那么多酒。“  
黄旭熙说，“喝得不多。“  
他吃相不好，还是个漏嘴巴，吃饭的时候整张脸都埋进饭碗里，很丢面子。所以他谈生意一般不约饭局，喝酒，摸小姐，蒸桑拿，捏脚，只要不是吃饭就行，他不在外人面前吃饭。  
他在李永钦面前吃这盘炒牛河吃得忘情，脑袋低下去，露出一个圆圆的发旋。  
李永钦看着他吃，在他放下筷子的时候递去一张纸巾，黄旭熙接过来，朝他油乎乎脏兮兮地笑了一下。  
“吃饱了吗？“李永钦问，“要不要再买一份？“  
黄旭熙摆摆手，又马不停蹄地开始喝那碗甜汤。  
李永钦抬手叫“詹姆斯“，又说，“你去买碗牛杂回来。“  
黄旭熙说，“真的不用了。“  
李永钦似重非重地扫他一眼，“我还不知道你？“他说，“你是我一口一口喂大的。“  
黄旭熙嘿嘿笑起来，又低头舀白果吃。  
李永钦放下勺子，用手撑着下巴看他。  
黄旭熙眉毛上有一道疤，是十六岁那年在堂口和人约着打架，对方带了半米长的砍刀，他一看扭头就跑，一边跑一边给李永钦打电话，脚下一滑额头磕到地上，有颗石头割破了他的脸留下的疤。  
这是他唯一的疤，李永钦养他养得很好。  
那年李永钦去云南边陲看他投资的烟草田和罂粟田，有个农民在垦荒的时候被越战遗留的地雷炸死了，留下一个六岁的男孩。  
李永钦看了看，说，“我带走吧。“那男孩就被李永钦带走了。  
他在红河被李永钦捡到，所以李永钦给他起名叫旭熙。  
从那以后他一直被养在李永钦身边，从一个又黑又瘦的男孩成为一个健壮的男人。他接管了李永钦三分之一的产业，做一些上不了台面的事情，比如倒卖军火，收高利贷，在李永钦的示意下斩断吴老三的一根手指，带着一群愣头青去别人家的赌馆砸场子，绑架廉政公署检察官的女儿勒索，买白粉，洗黑钱，把柬埔寨人运到美国去。  
他干所有事情，只要李永钦要求他去干。  
他很听话。  
牛杂买来了，黄旭熙揭开盖子喝汤，夹起一块送到李永钦嘴边喂他。  
李永钦抿抿嘴，“我不吃牛肉。“  
黄旭熙当然是知道的，李永钦有诸多忌口，脖子上挂着求来的佛牌，他是不沾荤腥不见血的。  
“是萝卜嘛，“黄旭熙说，“你吃一块。“  
李永钦眼睛垂下来，咬着萝卜吃了。黄旭熙很满足地把筷子收回来，声音很大地喝汤。  
他刚跟着李永钦的时候又瘦又小，支棱着两个招风耳，像只没人要的小猴子，巴在李永钦大腿上抓李永钦的衣角，抓到了就往嘴里塞，把李永钦的衬衫尾咬得全是口水。  
而现在他已经长得健壮，四肢像马一样强健，抓着勺子的手上有突起的青筋，皮肤晒成均匀的古铜色，缩在塑料椅上喝糖水也显得很有压迫感。  
他那时候连半块红薯掉到地上都要捡起来啃，上周他请李永钦去他新开的法餐厅吃饭，服务员拿电子秤来算鱼子酱重量，他很不耐烦地挥挥手让他们拿半斤上来。  
你看，黄旭熙变了，但是又没变。  
李永钦很满意。  
李永钦喝完甜汤，用纸巾擦擦嘴，开口说，“最近你德叔在和墨西哥人做生意……“  
黄旭熙知道他要说正事了，抬起头看他，眼睛很圆。  
“但是他太老了，有些事忙不过来。“李永钦说，“这笔生意，还是我们来做比较好。“  
黄旭熙明白他的意思，问他，“什么时候？“  
“后天凌晨四点，荔枝湾，“李永钦说，“你带细佬明一起去。“  
黄旭熙点点头。  
李永钦伸出手去握住他的手，黄旭熙的手已经比他大很多了，他们的戒指和皮肉碰在一起，又凉又热。  
“你是自己去的，“李永钦说，“你明白吗？“  
黄旭熙朝他笑笑，“我懂。“他低头去舀碗里的鹌鹑蛋，但是塑料勺子很滑，他舀了几次都舀不上来。  
李永钦看着他，欣慰又殷切地，告诫又亲昵地说，“旭熙，你要听话。“  
*  
李永钦喜欢男人。有几个堂口的老大忌惮他年纪轻轻就拿了中环的赌馆生意，啐他是卖屁股的，李永钦什么都没说。隔几天那几个老大就被封了嘴丢到山上，好巧不巧山上有一群野狗，他们死的时候屁股都被咬烂了。  
李永钦没什么好怕的，他睡男人，就像其他老大玩女人。唯一不同的是他爱干净，尤其偏好体校大学生，给钱给的很爽快。  
黄旭熙开始替李永钦做事后，又有人说黄旭熙是李永钦养的一只好听话的狗，床上卖力，床下卖命。  
但事实是黄旭熙从没跟李永钦睡过觉。  
黄旭熙还在教会学校的时候，周末回家李永钦让他在房间里写作业，然后和杂志男模在隔壁干得起劲。后来他重新住回来，还是经常能和陌生男人在客厅打照面。  
那些男人都体格高大，皮肤深色，穿T恤牛仔裤，有过几次白人鬼佬，后来没有了，因为李永钦不喜欢，嫌他们味道大。  
李永钦从来不留男人过夜。

德叔那笔生意最后由李永钦接手，黄旭熙在局子里蹲了两天，第三天晚上警察带着个西装革履的律师过来敲敲他牢门的栏杆。“黄旭熙先生吗？“西装革履的律师说，“保释金已经交了，我是来带你走的。“  
他出来之后细佬明在外面等他，找了几个按摩小姐要给他洗洗晦气。按到一半细佬明那张床就开始摇，黄旭熙身上这个看见了，双腿一软就要给黄旭熙一条龙，但是又被他拎起来，“我肩膀扭到了，再给我按按。“  
黄旭熙抓起旁边的一条毛巾甩到细佬明脸上，“叫你收声啊！按个摩叫这么大声，饿死鬼投胎。“  
洗完澡之后还有接风宴，黄旭熙觉得没意思，喝到一半就叫他们散了，打电话叫司机送他回家。  
司机来的时候很惊讶，“黄生怎么也喝酒不开车了？“  
黄旭熙坐在后座捏鼻梁，“刚出来，不想拐个弯又被差佬抓。“又问，“李永钦在家吗？“  
司机说，“李老板在的，刚刚在“好美来“，我开车送他们回宅的。“  
他们。黄旭熙捕捉到了重点。李永钦又带回来一个男人。

黄旭熙进门的时候看到门口没有多一双鞋，走到二楼看到李永钦从浴室出来，身上是玫瑰浴盐的味道。黄旭熙朝卧室张了一眼，发现是空的，好笑地问，“这么快？“  
李永钦嗤笑，“是他快。“  
他穿着浴袍，发尾还是湿的，赤着脚从黄旭熙身边走过，像条滑行的蛇一样留下痕迹。  
黄旭熙大着胆子抓住他的手，说，“你没爽到吧？“  
李永钦皱皱眉，说，“你喝多了？“  
黄旭熙没回答，把他拉过来，说，“我试试怎么样？“  
李永钦看他一眼，是一种奇异的，包容顽劣孩子或者闯祸宠物的眼神。  
“你身上有酒味，“他说，“快去洗澡。“  
黄旭熙不依不饶。他抓着李永钦的手腕问，“洗了之后给操吗？“  
李永钦的表情变了。  
黄旭熙像没看见，他执拗地重复，“我问你，洗干净了，你给我操吗？“  
*  
黄旭熙把李永钦给强奸了。  
他把李永钦的手用床头的领带绑在床柱上，掀开他的浴袍像男人操一个女人一样把他强奸了。  
李永钦头发散乱地搭在额头前，挣动着被紧紧绑住的手，摇着头骂他，“你这个疯子！“  
黄旭熙分开他的双腿，把手探进浴袍底下，很惊讶地说，“你没穿内裤？“  
李永钦抬起脚踹他，被黄旭熙握住脚踝，摁在床上。黄旭熙又问，“你竟然没穿内裤？“他不可置信地问李永钦，“你每次洗完澡都不穿吗？我每次看到你的时候，你下面都没有穿内裤？“  
李永钦的耳朵迸出一线血一般的红色，“关你屁事！“他骂道。  
黄旭熙继续说，“你就这样和我见面？跟我说晚安？“他问，“你是不是特别希望我操你？“  
李永钦咬着嘴唇，半天憋出一句，“你给我滚蛋！“  
黄旭熙被他逗得直乐。  
“你好没用啊……“他慢悠悠地把李永钦的屁股抬高，剥一颗桃子一样，浴袍顺着李永钦的大腿滑落下来。  
“你骂吧，你再骂，还不是得乖乖给我看屁股。“黄旭熙很高兴，低头在李永钦大腿内侧咬了一下，留下一个湿乎乎的齿印。  
他往李永钦体内塞进一根手指，问，“能直接进去吗？里面还是软的。“  
李永钦说，“你敢！“  
黄旭熙开始游刃有余地解皮带，“我要操你啊，我有什么不敢的。“  
他一点缓冲都没有地顶进去，里面还很软，但是很紧，很干，吸得黄旭熙头皮发麻。  
黄旭熙慢慢地摆起腰，每磨蹭一次，李永钦的大腿就跟着打颤。他看起来很难受，眼睛眯起来，屏着气。  
“怎么不出水啊？“黄旭熙问。  
李永钦抬起眼皮扫他一眼，话里带刺，不知道在嘲讽谁，“我是男的。“他虚弱地说。  
“我知道，“黄旭熙依然埋在里面，伸手去床头翻润滑剂，“比操婊子麻烦多了。“  
他的侮辱让李永钦的睫毛抖了一下。  
“我怎么养出你这么个东西。“李永钦骂道。  
他很快没机会再骂，黄旭熙把润滑剂的管口挤进去，一口气挤了半管，多到流满了李永钦的屁股，然后黄旭熙大功告成地把润滑剂丢到一边，捧着他的屁股狠干起来。  
李永钦的屁股多肉，黄旭熙干起来很爽，每撞进去一次他白嫩滑腻的屁股就细微地抽搐，大腿夹在黄旭熙的腰两边磨蹭，一副欲求不满的骚浪样子。  
他刚泡完澡，全身皮肤都滑得像块生奶油，黄旭熙扒了他的浴袍，低头咬他的乳头。李永钦叫起来，“不许咬！“黄旭熙含住那一粒狠嘬了一下，乳晕都被他吸进嘴里，李永钦又转而放软语气，“别……别吸……“  
李永钦的乳房又香又软，黄旭熙用两只手掌把它往中间推，整张脸埋进浅浅的乳沟里又亲又咬。  
胸部被粗鲁地玩弄的感觉让李永钦受不了地摇头，“别……“他恨恨地低喃，“不许你……“  
黄旭熙放开他的胸部，上面多出了一片红色掌印。  
他把李永钦往下摁了摁，固定在自己的阴茎上，像前菜吃完了，终于进入正餐，他抓着李永钦的腰狠狠地操起来。  
李永钦看起来既丰腴又冷情，黑色头发散落下来，脸在冷光下惨白，脸颊和嘴唇渗出一点艳丽的红色。他垂下眼睛忍受着黄旭熙的暴行。  
黄旭熙爱死了又恨极了他这副样子，他勉力维持这副美丽皮囊的样子，他对这副美丽皮囊引以为傲的样子。  
“你早就想我操你了对吧？“黄旭熙说，“我在隔壁的时候你叫得那么大声，我知道你很想要——“他说，“但是你太骄傲了对不对？“  
李永钦一声不吭。  
黄旭熙抓住他的头发把他的头仰起来，问他，“现在是谁在干你？“  
李永钦无声地笑了一下。“我的狗在干我。“他说。  
黄旭熙反手给了他一巴掌，打得他头偏过去，黄旭熙抓住他的头发又问，“是谁在干你？“  
李永钦的牙齿划伤了嘴唇，他用舌头舔了舔伤口，说，“是我的狗在干我。“  
黄旭熙笑了，他低下头和李永钦接了一个带着血腥味的吻，说，“对，是你养的狗在干你。“


End file.
